PAFSDACTATODS
by Sungod888 leader of Team-X
Summary: P.A.F.S.D.A.C.T.A.T.O.D.S STANDS FOR Phineas and Ferb Super Duper Awesome Crazy Totally Amazing Truth or Dare Show. I wanted a title that would stand out. Dont Forget to send in truths and dares. :  :  :  :
1. The Launch of Season Umpteen

Hello viewers (or readers, whatever you want to call it) im here with a new Phineas and Ferb story. Its called the P.F.S.D.A.C.T.A.T.O.D.S. That Incredibly long acronym stands for the Phineas and Ferb Super Duper Awesome Crazy Totally Amazing Truth or Dare Show. I know it's a long name but it stands out. Anyway, on with the show cause I have talked to much AGAIN.

P.S. I am using script format cause when I work with script on these kinds of FanFictions I work better with it.

Zephyr: Hello and Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Super Duper Awesome Crazy Totally Amazing Truth or Dare Show

Doofenshmirtz: what's up with the crazy long name

Zephyr: we wanted to have a name that stands out

Phineas: it sure stands out for me (looks at a giant sign with the name printed on it)

Zephyr: See there. Now that's a person id like

Phineas: I don't mean to be rude but I only said that because the sign is so big but I guess you could go with that

Zephyr: okay before I say anything else is there any questions

Baljeet: *Raises Hand*

Zephyr: yes Baljeet, you do not need to sit near Buford. Okay let me think (Awkward Silence) Okay Candace switch seats with Baljeet

Baljeet and Candace: *switch seats*

Candace: *raises hand*

Zephyr: yes you can go sit in the empty seat next to Jeremy. Gosh you guys so predictable

Phineas: *raises hand*

Zephyr: is this a real question

Phineas: yes. Do you run this show all by yourself?

Zephyr: well I mean it's me and the camera man but technically yes, I do run the show by myself. Anyway here are the rules

Rule 1: No sexual dares

Rule 2: No gay/lesbian pairing (Exmp Phineas/Ferb, Candace/Stacy)

Rule 3: No extreme violence

Rule 4: No anti-Phinbella (exmp. Isabella/Ferb)

Zephyr: well I guess this end this show. Don't forget to submit your truths and dares.

Well there goes the first episode. Remember to submit your truths and/or dares just like Zephyr said. This is BurningPickle47 saying goodbye and good writing.


	2. The Golden Episode

Okay before I start I would like to say, I love my fans. I mean that overnight I went from 1 dare to 15 truths and dares. Thanks for all the support. Anyway here is the first real episode.

Zephyr: Hello everyone. This is the very first episode of Phineas and Ferb Super Duper Awesome Crazy Totally Amazing Truth or Dare Show with actual truths and dares. Anyway, to start us of is the first dare we ever got on this show for this season is from a guy or girl named Fool On The Hill Far Far Away. He dares Baljeet to dance like a monkey.

Baljeet: WHAT. What kind of a sick and twi-

Zephyr: Fool On The Hill Far Far Away is not sick and twisted. He just wants you to dance like a monkey.

Baljeet: oh fine *Begins to dance like a monkey*

Zephyr: wait wait. This isn't good enough. Im going to make this dare special. You gonna have to do it with a banana in your hand.

Baljeet: fine *Starts dancing again*

Zephyr: hey hey hey. I never said I was finished. Now I also want you to do it in this Shimmy Jimmy exclusive costume.

Buford: *Bursts out laughing*

Baljeet: Okay but that's it *Starts dancing like a monkey and by the end everyone is laughing at him*

Zephyr: okay fans if you want to see more of that then go online to .com (don't really go there its not a real website)

Zephyr: anyway on with the next set of truths and dares.

Baljeet: thank god that's over

Zephyr: DA AWE-SOME 1 dares Buford to through Baljeet into a cave

Baljeet: WHAT. NOW THAT'S SICK AND TWISTED

Buford: *picks Baljeet by his underwear and throws him in a cave

Zephyr: DA AWE-SOME 1 I would like to point out that Baljeet didn't really mean it when he said you were sick and twisted

Baljeet: Yes I did

Zephyr *out of the corner of his mouth* no you didn't, now shut up and let me finish the show. The dare is for Candace

Candace: oh goody

Zephyr: DA AWE-SOME 1 dares you to be in a padded room

Candace: A padded what *Giant padded room falls on Candace*

Zephyr: okay DA AWE-SOME 1 has 2 questions. The first one is for Phineas. DA AWE-SOME 1 asks "do you lurve Isabella"

Phineas: I mean I love her, but I love her like a sister.

Zephyr: Im going to take that as a yes

Phineas: that's not what I said

Zephyr: And the next question is for Ferb. He ask "Ferb who's ur fav fireside girl p.s. Isabella don't count cuz dat wat u'd say

Ferb: Gretchen

Gretchen: *blushes*

Zephyr: Okay. I hoped that satisfied you DA AWE-SOME 1. And now here are some truths and dares from inusgirllovesmonkeys. Her first question (Im just assuming you're a girl because of your name) is for Phineas. She says "why are you oblivious to the most obvious things.

Phineas: Oblivious to what obvious things

Isabella: *face smack*

Zephyr: okay the next question is for Isabella. She asks "is it hard seeing Phineas everyday when he doesn't know your feeling

Isabella: well I guess it's a little hard but you usually get used to it.

Zephyr: okay the next question is for Candace but since the padded room is soundproof ill have to use a phone *dials Candace's number* okay Candace I got you on speaker phone

Candace: why did you call me

Zephyr: because there's a question for you

Candace: okay

Zephyr: inusgirllovesmonkeys asks "what happened to your biological father.

Candace: well mom never really told me anything but I overheard them fighting and I heard something about him being evil

Zephyr: Okaaaaay. Buford

Buford: does Buford got a question

Zephyr: yes you do. Inusgirllovesmonkeys asks "why are you afraid of little Suzy"

Buford: she's evil man. She's small but she's evil.

Jeremy: Hey. Don't talk about my sister that way

Zephyr: well maybe will just roll the evidence *rolls a film of Suzy being evil to Candace*

Jeremy: wow, Cand-

Zephyr: we do not have time for apologies right now. Plus I already hung up the phone. Baljeet inusgirllovesmonkeys says "I Love Youuuuuu! Jeremy what is it that you like about Candace

Jeremy: id have to go with her hair

Zephyr: Now Ferb. You've got a big set of questions. Question 1 does it bother you that everyone interrupts you.

Ferb: Kinda, but like Isabella said, you get used to it

Zephyr: question 2 Besides the fact, why are you always so quiet

Ferb: Because im more of a man of action

Zephyr: question 3 did you know that your mom dated the father of the girl you like

Ferb: no

Zephyr: does it creep you out

Ferb: a little

Zephyr: okay now onto questions from GodOfUnity. His first question is for Candace *dials her number again* Candace. GodOfUnity asks "why are you so hell bent on busting your brothers

Candace: because whenever I tell mom what the boys she thinks im crazy and if I bust my brothers then she wont think im crazy and ill also be able to say I told you so

Zephyr: *hangs up* Baljeet Between Ginger (who likes you) Mishti ( who you know very well) and Wendy (who you kissed last Christmas) who do you like the Most

Baljeet: I like them all the same

Ginger, Mishti and Wendy: how sweet

Zephyr: and for the last dare of the day. KMGloveXDrama101 dares Isabella to tell Phineas her feelings

Isabella: fine. Phineas flynn, I love you and I always haved

Phineas: *blushing* really

Zephyr: and that's concludes episode 2 of the Phineas and Ferb Super Duper Awesome Crazy Totally Amazing Truth AND Dare Show. So don't forget to send in more truths and dares

And there goes another glorious episode. Like I (and Zephyr) said before, don't forget to send in those truths and dares. This is BurningPickle47 saying goodbye and good writing.


	3. The Temporary Host

Hello im back with the third episode of PAFSDACTATODS. Im am literally working hardest on this Story. Anyway I will just get on with the story.

Zephyr: hello and welcome to the 3rd episode of the PAFSDACTATODS's we have a big set of truths and dares but I wont be the one hosting the show today. Please give a warm welcome to Fanboy's Fangirl or as she wants to be addressed as Piff

Piff: thank you Zephyr. Now to start off we have truths and dares from me. Which were rudely forgotten by a certain host.

Zephyr: *starts whistling*

Piff: anyway my first dare is for Ferb. Say a sentence after anyone say a sentence

Ferb: okay

Zephyr: Ferb gonna be talkin a lot this episode then

Ferb: yes, yes I am

Piff: okay now I dare Ferb to put on a tutu and sing the Barbie Girl song with Zephyr as backups.

Ferb: That's just plain mean

Zephyr: I agree with ferb

Ferb: but if that's what you want I might as well get it over with

Ferb: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Zephyr: come on Barbie lets go party

Ferb: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie<br>You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky<p>

You can touch, you can play  
>If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Zephyr: Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh<p>

Ferb and Zephyr: *sit down*

Zephyr: well that was humiliating

Ferb: yes, yes it was

Piff: okay, my first question is for Zephyr. What do you got against Anti-Phinbella

Ferb: better answer quick

Zephyr: well I mean there perfect together and I cant think of them with different people

Ferb: theres a shock

Piff: okay Ferb. Everybody seems to think that's your real hair color. Is it

Ferb: of course it is. What do you think this is, a green wig

Piff: no no, I was just wondering

Ferb: whatever

Piff: Okay Phineas when you were building a rollercoaster and you said "were gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter" what was the peanut butter for

Ferb: I cant believe she asked that

Phineas: our blow torch runs on peanut butter

Ferb: like shes gonna believe that

Piff: that makes perfect sense

Ferb: oh my god

Piff: Ferb when you were building the spa and Phineas said "your secrets safe with me" what was the secret

Ferb: im sorry but that's top secret information

Piff: okaaayyyy. Isabella. When you guys were searching for buford's goldfish you showed liking of him. do you have feelings towards him.

Ferb: wow

Isabella: well I mean I have feelings for him but there more like a little brother

Ferb: obviously

Piff: and Buford, do you have feelings for Isabella

Ferb: wooowww

Buford: Buford doesn't like her and I never will more than an almost friend

Ferb: that's a shock

Piff: now we have some dares from BrookeDoofenshmirtz. He dares Doofy to not be evil for a whole week

Ferb: like that's gonna happen

Doofenshmirtz: how do you even know im evil

Ferb: I've read your blog

Piff: okaaayyyy. He also dares Phineas to kiss Isabella

Ferb: *to himself* he cant do it

Phineas: fine

Ferb: I got to get this on videotape *pulls out a camcorder*

Phineas: *kisses Isabella*

Piff: okay now that that's over and done with inusgirllovesmonkeys asks Phineas "what are your feelings towards Isabella's feelings to you

Ferb: ill enjoy this

Phineas: fine, I admit it. I love Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Now will you people just stop asking.

Ferb: well it took you long enough

Piff: okay the next question is for Isabella. She asks "are you happy that you finally told Phineas your feelings"

Ferb: my moneys on yes

Isabella: yes I am perfectly happy

Ferb: and once again I am right

Piff: Doofenshmirtz inusgirllovesmonkeys says that you need to move on with life. You could do really great things if you put your mind to it

Ferb: like that's ever gonna happen

Piff: Perry, she asks "if your owners were to figure out your secret, how do you think it will affect your relationship with them (particularly Phineas)

Ferb: what about me

Perry: *chatters*

Piff: really

Ferb: you know what he's saying

Piff: yes, I took Platypus as a second language

Ferb: weird

Piff: anyway now we have questions and dares from DA AWE-SOME 1. His first question is for Ferb. He asks why Gretchen

Ferb: because I know she has feelings for me

Fireside girls: *start to Squeal in excitement*

Piff: he also says that you need to be locked in a cage with her

Ferb: fine. At least the show is almost over

Piff: the first dare is for Buford

Ferb: *asleep*

Piff: ah forget him. anyway, DA AWE-SOME 1 dares you to throw Baljeet in dolphin infested water and then through him in a pit. He also says he is sick and twisted

Baljeet: ha ha. I knew he was sick and twisted

Buford: *picks Baljeet up by his underwear and throws him in dolphin infested water and then picks him up by his underwear again and throws him in a pit*

Piff: he also says that you need to be locked in a cage until the fifth episode

Baljeet: id rather stay in this pit

Piff: Buford

Buford: Picks up Baljeet AGAIN by his underwear and throws him in a cage that automatically closed and locked

Piff: well there goes episode 3. Until the next episode don't forget to send in truths and dares.

Well that ends the 3rd episode of the PAFSDACTATODS. Now I want to say that I don't want to hear complaints about not getting your truths and dares done in the episode you thought it would be in. I cant fit all of the truths and dares into every episode (mainly because of all the truths and dares in little time. seriously, thanks for all the support) but I will try and get them into the next episode. Till then don't forget to send in your truths and/or dares (like Me, Zephyr and Piff have said) This is BurningPickle47 saying goodbye and good writing.


End file.
